1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital light processing (DLP) projector using a laser and a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
DLP projectors can use three lasers as light sources. Because lasers have high collimation, and the light rays from each of the lasers have small emitting angle, therefore, it will generate some light-dots on projection images when the light rays reach a screen. The quality of the projection images will be influenced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a DLP projector that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.